


honeymoon

by beizanten



Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [5]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: This is just to test the water i will rewrite it later on





	honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to test the water i will rewrite it later on

After a year of postponing their honeymoon, Bruce and Diana finally got to go on a beach vacation. They got Clark and Hal to protect their cities. They promised that they would repay the favor when it was Clark and Hal turn to go Honeymoon.

They went with Bruce’s private jet the destination was unknown to Diana since Bruce wanted to surprise her.

Bruce ended up sleeping on Diana’s lap. His wife’s fingers brushing gently through his hair, knowing Bruce had a long and tiring day yesterday.

Diana woke his Adonis up by caressing Bruce’s face and rubbing a calloused thumb on his bottom lip when they arrived. Bruce’s eyelids fluttered as they started to open. He smiled, taking her breath away. They jumped out of the plane while holding hands. Warmth bloomed like roses under the contact of their skin, soft and just a little sharp around the edges.

Jade Springs Resort and Spa, an ultra-exclusive resort. It wasn’t just 5 star, it had been given the diamond award of excellence for every year that it had been open. And it was beautiful. A small island in the Caribbean, that was lush and stunning and the weather was almost always perfect.

They stayed in a private beach cottage. Every cottage had access to the beach but was nestled in their small paradise of palm trees with privacy all around with enough distance between each so nobody could hear or see anything.

“Let’s go to the beach.” She said to her husband.

Bruce changed clothes then he grabbed his bag and put in some snacks, a book and a couple of bottles of water.

“How do I look?” Diana asked, making a sexy pose.

Bruce looked, he forgot how breathing works. Because he had seen his wife all dressed up (in a delectable black dress that made his knees weak) and he had seen Diana completely bare, and everything in between. But Diana in a one-piece, that was quite revealing with its high thigh cut and low cut V between the breasts was something else, and Bruce didn’t remember a single word of the English language. Diana, of course, noticed and smirked at her soulmate.

“See something you like, Wayne?”

Bruce responded by pulling his Aphrodite against him, wrapping his arms around Diana’s waist.

“So many things.” Bruce said, placing a line of small kisses down his beloved’s neck.

“Hm,” Diana murmured, “Darling? Let’s change our plan. Because there’s a hot tub in that bathroom back there. I was thinking we could order lunch and take a soak.”

Bruce was too busy nipping at her collarbone to reply, and Diana tried again.

“Darling? Please come take a bubble bath with me?”

She took Bruce’s face in her hands softly, lifting his lips to meet her own. She shifted her lips to Bruce’s jawline, and Bruce could feel his knees buckling.

“Please? I want you.” she whispered when her lips reached Bruce’s ear.

That’s all it took for Bruce to pick his sweetheart up, Diana’s legs wrapping around his waist, and carry her to the hot tub. He let her down, Diana already giggling.

“Baby, not that I don’t love how eager you are right now, but let me order lunch first and meet you in the hot tub.”

Bruce nodded but sent his Aphrodite a mischievous smile over his shoulder.

“Don’t take off the bikini. That’s my job.”  
***

The following day they headed down the beach at a slow pace. It was a gorgeous day and they walked down the short way to the beach and sat in the beach cabana to relax in. Diana laid back on the cushions and pillows and let herself get lost in her book. This particular cabana had white curtains that were pulled back but could be untied for complete privacy should someone choose to do so. Bruce flopped unceremoniously down beside her, letting out a sigh of contentment. He opened a bottle of water and took a drink.

The sun was cream-colored, the waves were a solid teal color. There were a few rocks by the waterline and some seagrass washed up on the shore. The peaceful sound of gulls and the occasional rasp of wind lure her into the sense of peace. Diana gazed out over the water. It was so beautiful there and she was going to enjoy every minute of her vacation.

She looked down the beach and saw a few guests setting up for soaking in some sun and she wondered who they were. She also smiled at all the cabanas set everywhere. You could undo the ties and close the curtains on them and she wondered how many guests dared to have fun in them.

Bruce looped his arms around his knee. He wore a low, rise sexy men bikini. He looked as sexy as sexy could get with his lean hard body, the smooth skin, the V lines disappearing into his bikini.

Diana located the sunscreen and started smearing the white substances over her face, arms, chest, and legs. She asked him to do her back. His hands were warm as he smoothed cream over her back and under her straps. Then she help her beloved smeared sunscreen on his body.

They went swimming until the sunset. Then they rested in their cabana.

“Sometimes I wish that we could live like this forever.” Diana murmured, basking in the quiet that enveloped them, in the serenity of this moment, “but we had a responsibility, duty.”

Diana’s breath hitched and her heart jumped in anticipation when Bruce leaned forward, lips brushing against the lobe of her ear when he spoke.

“I wish the same.” the younger teased, grazing his teeth against the sensitive shell of Diana’s ear just the way she liked it, relishing in the way that she shivered, “but doing what we do, experiencing all of it together… That’s my second favorite thing in the world.”

Diana took a moment to recover from the rush of arousal that thickened her blood and fogged up her mind. She shook herself out of it when Bruce’s words registered, and confusion quickly replaced desire.

“What’s your first favorite thing?” She questioned, tilting her head back until it collided with Bruce’s shoulder and she could tilt her head to the side to see him.

She caught the little smile that lifted the corner of Bruce’s mouth, got drunk on the way that the breeze toyed with his dark hair and the darkness made his eyes seemed to glisten. Diana wasn’t sure where Bruce was going with this, but strong arms came around to wrap around her middle and she didn’t care anymore, as long as they got to stay like this a little while longer in their little world.

“My favorite thing is spending time outside our line of work with you.” Bruce told her without an ounce of embarrassment, silvery-blue eyes meeting ocean blue with such an open expression of love that it knocked the wind out of her. “With you even small, everyday thing bring me so much joy, so much contentment. God, it had been a year and seven month since we met, and I still catch my breath every time I see you. I still can’t believe I get to call this beautiful girl mine, and that I get to kiss you and love you and… love doesn’t even cover it, Diana. You’re my biggest weakness, but you are also my life and love and home and happiness and all the things I am still trying to readjust around. And no matter what will happen in our line of work I couldn’t picture being with anyone but you.” And he loved getting to lavish Diana with all the open, unrestrained love that he still didn’t quite know how to control, even now.

Diana had tears in her eyes, and god did he loved this girl. Diana didn’t need to vocalize her love most times. Bruce only had to look into her eyes, saw his reflection in them, and felt loved back, felt alive in the love he got back, no matter what form his beloved gave it in. Life and love—things his Aphrodite had brought into his life, and also things that reflected at Bruce, every time he looked into his wife’s eyes.

Her lips quirked up in a little knowing smile when her husband’s gaze shifted to her lips. More than a year into their relationship and Diana had yet to tire of kissing the love of her life.

She doubted that there will ever be a time, even when they’re gray and retired from being superheroes, that she will lack the desire to capture those lips with her own. She smiled when he leaned forward.

Diana met him halfway, tilted her head just before their lips collided and the kiss was messy and without finesse, but Bruce sunk into it with a sigh. They fitted together perfectly in every way, Bruce’s hands came up to tangle in Diana’s hair, Diana’s teeth settling into Bruce’s plush lower lip just the way he liked, and she knew that she really could stay like that forever. Bruce was losing himself in the soft gift of her body, the exotic scent that poured from her, the silken skin over the sharp, strong bone of her face, and the warm, dark taste of her mouth. He moaned helplessly. Bruce drawing her taste into him, allowing himself to be overwhelmed. 

They saved billions of people and saved each other with whispered confessions and heated touches whenever they were together.

Bruce felt like the luckiest man in the world and pressed his wife down into the pillows, a breathless little chuckle escaping him when he settled on top of her and kissed down her neck. 

Diana forgot the soothing sound of the ocean nearby and focused on the man biting down where her neck met her shoulder.

Her bones were already melting. Her skin already heating. Diana gasped, she grabbed for Bruce’s phone, thrusting it into his hands. She almost giggled at the confused expression on Bruce’s face, watching as it morphed into instantaneous desire when Diana’s lips settled against his feverish skin.

“Untied the curtains and turn on your phone.” Diana whispered, fingers hooking into the waistband of Bruce’s bikini, “so you can watch me through it whenever we’re apart.” She knew Bruce had saved her pictures in his phone but a make love video was different.

Bruce didn’t have to ask what she meant. They’ve been separated for days, sometimes weeks during hectic superhero schedules. There were countless nights spent texting when all they wanted to do was fall asleep in each other’s arms, so Bruce untied the curtains and pressed record, shifted the phone so that it faced them, and dived back down to kiss his wife.

He didn’t need the recording to remember every place that Diana loved to be kissed and bitten and touched. He didn’t need the video to see how perfectly in sync they moved, a smile pulling at his lips when his beloved suddenly moaned at the sensation of lips ghosting over her hip bone.

He wanted to immortalize their love and cement it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
